


The end is nigh

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Other, crisis on infinite earths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: With the Crisis threatening the entire multiverse, the heroes from multiple Earths have to unite to combat the threat unlike any they have ever seen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Oliver Queen/Sara Lance
Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869730
Comments: 64
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crisis is coming and heroes across the multiverse must unite to combat this threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my Crisis on Infinite Earths story, a sequel to "Forging own destinies", "One last race" and "The Green Arrow's final journey" and it's going to draw some inspiration from the comic book Arrowverse crossover but I'm not going to follow the Arrowverse version of COIE play-by-play, since don't get me started on what a clusterfuck of epic proportions the actual crossover was, with the massive disrespect to Oliver, Smallville and Kevin Conroy but I'm going to use loosely some things from the crossover and I'm inspired also by other stories that were linked to their versions of Crisis of Infinite Earths and my story "Apocalypse Incoming", into which I had implemented my ideas for my scrapped Crisis story for The Darhk War series.
> 
> I hope I am going to do a good job with this story, wish me luck, since there are so many fandoms that I'll have to think of to add here but if it's going to be a "small" crossover, it's because there were too many DC fandoms to involve into such a big crossover and I just stuck with as many as I could handle and giving some of the rest just small cameos without ruining them in the process, unlike how the actual crossover did it. I can partly understand why the Arrowverse writers also did it this way but how they ruined Kevin Conroy and destroyed the 1990s The Flash series and Smallville are unforgivable sins and giant middle finger to the DC fans, screw Guggenheim.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**DEO** _

The entire DEO started to shake as alerts blared.

"What the hell is going on?" Kara demanded as she rushed into the briefing room with Lena.

"Seismic activity. Across the whole planet." Alex said.

"How is this possible?" Lena demanded.

"A wave of antimatter spreading across the galaxy, unlike any I have ever seen, absorbing planet after planet." Brainy said as he showed them the screen on which an antimatter wave just wiped out several worlds.

Kara's blood ran cold. "It's here."

"What is here?" Lena asked, confused as Brainy's and Alex's eyes widened, knowing full well what was Kara talking about.

"The Crisis." Kara explained grimly.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, confused.

"It's the Monitor." J'onn said as he flew in.

"You mean it's like with Deegan last year?" Alex asked.

"No. This is bigger. Multiversal." Kara shook her head.

"How do you know that?" Lena demanded.

"The orb that Father Edward showed me, the visions." Kara said. "A wave of antimatter wiping out all life in all universes, all Earths eradicated at once." Then it hit her like a truck. "Oliver and Barry."

* * *

_**Wayne Manor, Gotham City, Earth-1** _

Dick Grayson was in the Batcave, monitoring the antimatter wave approaching through the computers. "What the hell is this? Luke, do you see this?"

" _I see it, Mr. Grayson and I have no idea what to make of it. It's antimatter but a lot more than from S.T.A.R. Labs, when the antimatter wave hit._ " Luke Fox said, monitoring the event from Wayne Enterprises.

Suddenly, a woman in blue outfit appeared behind Dick as he got up. "Lyla Michaels? What does A.R.G.U.S. want from me?"

"The multiverse is in great danger, Dick Grayson and we need your help." Lyla said, now wearing the Harbinger suit and the next thing he knew, he vanished in a glow of light.

* * *

_**Arkham Asylum, Gotham City** _

"Hey, back to your cell, now!" The guard said as an inmate walked down the corridor in a straitjacket. "How did you get out?"

The inmate turned around, revealing a golden mask on his face and suddenly, the guard backed away in terror, screaming as the inmate walked away before fading away in a glow of light.

* * *

_**Central City** _

"Cisco, what do you got? Is it an isolated event? Is it everywhere?" The Flash called out as he kept running but got no response. "Cisco? Patty? Iris?"

Suddenly, a glow of light blinded Barry as he stopped before facing Lyla and he was beyond confused by what she was wearing. "Lyla?"

"I'm Harbinger now. I'm working with the Monitor." Lyla revealed.

"He sent you to get me? Because the Crisis is here?" Barry asked.

"That is correct." Lyla nodded.

"I'm ready." Barry said before fading away in a glow of light.

* * *

"What is going on?" Harry Wells wondered as he was in a makeshift lab, investigating the antimatter wave before he saw Lyla enter. "Can I help you, Miss Michaels?"

"You are needed, Harry Wells." Lyla said and next thing Harry knew, he disappeared in the glow of light.

* * *

_**Lian Yu** _

Oliver, Sara and Slade were at the beach, staring.

"You still thinking about your friends? The Flash and Supergirl?" Slade asked.

"I've accepted that I may not be able to save them. Now I'm wondering what will they leave behind. It'll be up to me to make sure their deaths will have any meaning. Whatever this crisis brings us, it'll be bigger than anything we've ever seen." Oliver said.

"You're not gonna be alone in this, Ollie. You have me, Slade, the Legends, Cisco, Caitlin, everyone's gonna be with you, when it comes down crashing." Sara promised as she held his hand.

Suddenly, the sky turned red as they heard thunder and saw lightning strike in the sky before a glow of light blinded them and suddenly, Lyla appeared, now wearing a blue uniform.

"Lyla?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Not anymore. I'm now a harbinger of things to come."

Sara's eyes widened. "You mean—"

"Yes." Lyla nodded. "The Crisis has begun."

* * *

_**DEO, Earth-38** _

Nia was pacing, thinking how to survive the Crisis, when she groaned as she got another vision.

* * *

_The Flash kept running around a red orb of energy until he was disintegrated and left behind nothing but his emblem._

* * *

_A speedster in yellow suit and red lightning traveled through the Speed Force, wearing the face of Harrison Wells._

* * *

_A figure in green hood traveled through the void of space._

* * *

Nia breathed out, trying to make sense of the visions.

* * *

Lena was in her lab in DEO, frantically trying to make sense of the antimatter wave, when suddenly, her eyes glowed and the computer behind her exploded and Lena yelped, breathing out in terror, wondering what just happened as she turned around, terrified. Nothing seemed to sneak up on her and the computers didn't detect any energy within DEO. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Dick Grayson is Earth-1 Batman and basically, Elseworlds happened with Dick as Batman instead of Kate as Batwoman in the Gotham part of Elseworlds, since don't get me started on how horrible Kate is in Arrowverse and no, Kara and Dick aren't BFFs, since Kate and Kara hanging out in Elseworlds and COIE was just as stupid, with Kara caring more about hanging out with Kate, rather than saving Oliver but I'm trying to make Kara here more likeable and tolerable, since I think that's much easier than criticizing Kara for her "no killing" BS and hypocrisy and make her more open to killing.
> 
> Imagine him being portrayed by Matt Long and Bruce is dead for reasons I'm still trying to figure out, if I'm not able, just take Bruce dead as it is and his death is going to be up to the reader's interpretation and Oliver, Barry and Kara already know Dick is Batman.
> 
> Wanna guess who was the inmate who escaped from Arkham Asylum? I think it should be obvious. And as for what's happening to Lena, well, some people might be able to guess.
> 
> And be patient, since I have a rule of making at least one update per week with each story, since I don't like stretching myself too thin when planning out and writing stories.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. The Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are summoned to Earth-38 by Lyla, who had become the Harbinger to familiarize themselves with the new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an hour after I decided to post the story on FF.net, a guest tried to troll me with me being ridiculous for hating Kara just for hanging out with Kate in Elseworlds and COIE and that Diggle is Oliver's real brother and not Slade.
> 
> Now, let me make this clear as I can, both on FF.net and here on AO3, I will not tolerate flames or trolls criticizing my story, I will write it the way I want and not how some guests want to.
> 
> Plus, Kara showed no interest in bringing Oliver back to life, unlike Barry, which shows how she doesn't respect him and Diggle had shown since Season 3 that he is unworthy of calling himself Oliver's brother but I'm not going to waste my time listing all the issues with Diggle, since apparently, some idiots have too thick skulls to get my arguments into their brains, so, I'll make this as clear as I can, don't like it, instead of criticizing and trolling my story, get a life, move on and look for something you're going to like elsewhere, all you're going to be doing is wasting everyone's time and I'm not going to give a damn about your arguments I find stupid and idiotic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**DEO, Earth-38** _

Suddenly, Lyla, Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Barry, Harry, Nash, Clark, Lois and Dick appeared in DEO as the agents aimed their weapons at first.

"Stand down!" Alex ordered.

"Oh, my God! Clark! You're OK!" Kara said, relieved as she hugged Clark.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Dick asked as he looked around.

"Laurel and Tommy? What are they doing here?" Barry asked, noticing them.

"You're on Earth-38." Lyla said.

"So, the multiple Earths theory is real." Dick said.

"Well, well, another Wells." Nash said bitterly as he faced Harry.

"Another doppelganger…" Harry turned to Barry, confused. "Allen, what did you do this time?"

"The Crisis is coming." Kara said and Lyla nodded.

"I think it's best if you put everyone up to speed." Lyla said.

* * *

"Few months ago, I met a man named Edward Teague. He told me about this mysterious prophecy in which Kara was going to play a pivotal role. He was vague about the details but he left us an orb, which showed Kara a vision." Lena explained.

"What vision?" Oliver asked.

"I saw the Crisis. Earths being wiped out by a wave of antimatter and a giant figure who was somehow responsible for causing it. Some big monster in blue armor." Kara said.

Barry nodded. "Few months ago, I went to visit a fellow speedster, a man named Jay Garrick on Earth-3 and he helped me project my mind into the future. I saw countless of possibilities during the Crisis, billions of lives being wiped out, one Earth after another." He swallowed as everyone saw the pain in his eyes, reliving the horror as he saw himself disappearing in the Crisis as well but he decided to keep that part to himself but they could see that he was terrified enough by the events he had described as everyone felt a lot of sympathy for him.

"And the antimatter wave wiped out Earth-2. I was barely able to escape." Harry explained.

"Us too." Oliver said, turning to Tommy and Laurel and Barry paled, realizing he was facing Black Siren but luckily, she didn't seem to be bothered at the moment by being in the same room as her captor.

"I brought you all to Earth-38 because this is where the Monitor wants you to make your stand. This universe is the tipping point. If we don't stop the antimatter wave here, it'll continue to the next universe and the next and the next until it has obliterated not only every Earth but everything across all realities." Lyla said.

"We are going to need a bigger team." Oliver said.

"We're working on it." Lyla said.

"The Legends are doing some reconnaissance with Wally." Barry said and Harry stiffened. "Where's Jesse?"

"She…" Harry breathed out and had a painful look in his eyes and Barry suddenly felt a lot of sympathies for him, realizing what happened. "She didn't make it. Before I realized what was going on… it…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, man." Barry said, as he approached Harry, hugging him and they all felt a lot of sympathy for Harry for losing someone so close to him from his family.

Suddenly, they felt tremors as the building shook.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as they rushed out to see a tall construction emerge from the ground. "This is a new problem."

"I can handle it." Kara assured before Lyla teleported with Wally and Ray.

"It's not a threat. It's a construct that's going to help you save this world." Lyla said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'll make this as clear as I can, if you don't like what I write, move on and look for something you might like elsewhere instead of trashing my story with your idiotic comments, you pathetic trolls, all you are doing is wasting your own and my time and being annoying, so instead of criticizing and nitpicking me and coming up with stupid arguments, get a life and move on instead of harrassing me.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes start preparing, while Oliver talks with Barry and Kara about their fates in the upcoming Crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started, congratulations to Melissa Benoist and Chris Wood to the birth of their son and I wish them all the best and good health, considering the coronavirus pandemic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"At the dawn of time, the Monitor placed quantum towers on key Earths as a last line of defense. The red skies are dissipating, which means it's working." Lyla explained.

"From this design, it looks like the tower is capable of generating a quantum flux field…"

"…which can theoretically reverse the exogenic state of the antimatter wave." Lena realized.

"Thereby dissipating the antimatter energy." Ray added.

"You're saying this tower can protect this Earth from being obliterated?" Harry realized.

"If you can protect it." Lyla confirmed.

"Protect it from what?" Kara asked.

"The Anti-Monitor. He commands forces greater than any army. When the tower stops the wave, they will come to thwart any effort to save this planet and its people." Lyla said.

"We have the location on Jonathan's pod." Brainy said as he showed Clark the tablet.

"Thank you." Clark nodded before turning to everyone else. "I'll be back, just need to pick my son up."

"Be careful, Clark." Lois said as she kissed Clark.

"In the meantime, the rest of you, get any information you can on this tower." Clark ordered as he flew out.

* * *

"Guys. There's something I need to talk with you both about." Kara said as she, Oliver and Barry went to talk in private in one of the briefing rooms.

"Me too, actually." Barry said. "Remember the newspaper article I showed you on the Time Vault? Red skies and a 'crisis'?" Oliver and Kara nodded. "Well, I think I may have accelerated the crisis. My daughter, actually. It's a long story, but Thawne escaped from the prison in the future, because he set in motion various events and tricked me and my daughter from the future into breaking him out and he said that he'd see me in the next crisis. And the Monitor said that in this Crisis, I'm going to die."

"There's something I haven't told you yet." Kara admitted, crossing her arms. "The visions that I saw from the orb, there's one thing I kept out."

Barry and Oliver noticed the grim look in her eyes. "What is it, Kara?"

"I saw myself die. Fighting the Anti-Monitor." Kara said and Oliver and Barry felt their blood run cold.

"Kara, that vision… it could've been—"

"It was real. As real as when I dreamt about the Worldkillers." Kara said. "I don't want to believe that this is how it's supposed to be but—"

"No. I refuse to believe that. I'm not going to just let you both throw in the towel and give up. There's a way and I'm not gonna give up until I find it and save you." Oliver said.

"Praise Heaven, help!"

They turned to see a blonde man in green armor and cloak.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded.

"I am Pariah… I need you… all of you… your legends reached my world long before my exile. Your world… your entire multiverse is dying… as have other Earths before…" Pariah suddenly grunted and faded away in a glow of light. "I'm being called away! I cannot resist! No! Help!"

Suddenly, Pariah disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Kara demanded.

"He said this Earth was dying." Barry said.

"Not if we can help it." Oliver said confidently.

* * *

J'onn, Ray and Wally were observing the tower, circling around it.

"I've never seen anything like this before." J'onn said.

"Whatever it is, Lyla was right, it stopped the antimatter wave. At least for now." Ray said, looking at the computer on his suit.

* * *

Nash was in his lab before he turned around and much to his surprise, he faced himself. Or another version of Harrison Wells. Nash wasn't sure whether it was a hallucination or his own doppelganger. "Can I help you?"

The other Wells neared Nash and vibrated as his eyes glowed red and Nash paled. "He… is… coming…" The other Wells said with his voice vibrating and Nash felt his blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in my story "Apocalypse Incoming", imagine Pariah being played by Sean Harris, since as you have noticed, I have other plans for Nash here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	4. Fall of Earth-38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes of Arrowverse try to defend Earth-38 from the Shadow Demons, while heroes from other Earths are recruited as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Lyla was teleported into the vast void in the space, talking to the man with red cloak and wearing a golden mask.

"He doesn't suspect a thing." Lyla said.

"Good." The man in the golden mask nodded. "When it comes to it, then you will strike, Harbinger."

Lyla nodded and knelt before the man before she teleported.

* * *

_**Earth-9** _

"I did this." Conner stared at the havoc in the amusement park after being rescued from being mind-controlled by Mercy and Cadmus and he turned to the Titans. "It wasn't me… but I did this. I'm sorry."

"We know. It's good to have you back." Donna assured. "Did anyone ever tell you you can really throw a punch?"

Suddenly, the skies turned red and they felt an earthquake.

"What the hell is this?" Nightwing wondered.

Suddenly, people started to scream and panic as buildings started to crumble.

"What's going on?" Rachel wondered.

"I don't know but what matters right now is that we need to get these people to safety, let's move!" Nightwing ordered.

* * *

"Come on, everyone get to safety, let's go!" Kory ordered, helping evacuate the civilians.

"Move, move, everyone get out of here!" Rachel ordered, lifting some debris with telekinesis, helping people run.

"Dick!" Donna pointed as a red wave of energy started to swallow everything in its path as it faded into dust.

"What the fuck is that?" Dawn demanded.

"I don't know but we need to get everyone as far as we can." Nightwing said.

"How are we supposed to outrun this thing?" Conner demanded.

"We have to try!" Nightwing snapped as they helped the civilians run.

"Dick!"

Nightwing, Rose and Donna turned around to see Hank, Dawn, Rachel, Gar and Jason being obliterated by the wave and stared in horror, awaiting their end, when suddenly, a green-hooded figure appeared in front of them.

"What the hell are you?" Nightwing demanded.

Next thing Nightwing, Rose and Donna knew, the hooded figure teleported with them as the entire city was wiped out by the antimatter wave.

* * *

_**National City, Earth-38** _

"We have a problem." Lena said over the comms. "Something is approaching that tower, fast."

"We need to take up positions and secure the place." Oliver said as he turned to Barry and Wally.

"We'll circle the perimeter, see if it's safe." Barry said as he and Wally sped off and then, they saw some caped figures flying towards them as they entered the tower.

"We have a problem." Dick said as he pulled out batarangs and threw them at the Shadow Demons and Ray fired from his blaster.

"We can't let them get into the tower." Kara said as she fired heat vision beams alongside Clark.

* * *

_**Earth-167** _

Kal blocked the punch of Omega Monitor as Batman threw batarangs and Red Tornado dodged the lasers from Omega Monitor.

" _I have already watched one civilization fall to war. Perhaps enlightenment would alter your motivations._ " John said, trying to project his memories into Omega Monitor but it had no effect.

"I am from beyond all universes, your Martian mind cannot handle all I have seen!" Omega Monitor said, knocking John back.

"OK… he's a tough one." Ollie said.

"Wonder Woman to Boy Scout… take off the gloves." Wonder Woman said.

"With pleasure." Kal said as he flew up and then slammed the Omega Monitor to the ground. "Tell your masters in the orbit that the fight is over. No more blood needs to be shed."

"No. It has just begun." Omega Monitor said and suddenly, there was a blinding glow of light and they looked up to see red skies.

"What the hell is this?" Bart wondered.

Suddenly, an energy wave appeared, swallowing everything in its path, much to the Justice League's horror and across the entire Earth, Kal, Ollie, Bart, Kara K., Diana, Chloe, Tess in her Red Tornado form and Alexander vanished, when a caped figure in green floated in the air and then teleported as the entire Earth was being obliterated.

* * *

_**Earth-38** _

"There's too many of them!" Kara exclaimed as she, Barry, Wally, Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Dick, Nia, Ray, Brainy and Clark were trying to fend off the Shadow Demons on the top of L-Corp.

"It's time to retreat!" Novu ordered.

"Wait! Lena!" Kara realized.

"Kara—" Barry started but Novu did a gesture as they all vanished, save for Kara.

* * *

Kara flew into the lab, where was Lena and Alex and were attacked by a group of Shadow Demons.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Kara ordered but a Shadow Demon grabbed Kara, pinning her down. Alex pulled out a gun, firing at the Shadow Demon but as soon as she shot one, two more appeared.

"Kara!" Alex cried out as the Shadow Demon was about to plunge its claw into her.

"No!" Lena screamed, her eyes glowing yellow as the shockwave knocked Kara and Alex down and the Shadow Demons disappeared all at once before Novu appeared and teleported them all into safety.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

"Where are we?" Lena demanded.

"We're on Waverider. In the temporal zone." Sara realized. "We're safe here. At least for now."

"What about our Earth?" Kara asked.

"Most of people have been evacuated but right now, you all need to stand together to defeat the greatest threat. Among you are chosen Paragons, who can save the multiverse." The Monitor said. "Each of you possesses an unknown power within you that in time will help."

"Power…" Kara then remembered, turning to Lena. "What happened back there?"

Lena breathed out, terrified. "I don't know." She turned to the Monitor. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything. You've done it to yourself. It's something that has been in motion for centuries." The Monitor said.

"Would someone mind explaining what is going on here?" Nightwing asked as he entered with Kal, Ollie, Kara K., Diana, Chloe, Tess and the rest of the Justice League.

* * *

_**Los Angeles, Earth-66** _

Lucifer Morningstar was in his penthouse, facing Chloe Decker after they fended off Dromos and his minions, sending them back to Hell.

"I'm so sorry how I acted, when I first saw your face. It was stupid and… please, don't go. I…" Chloe breathed out, on verge of tears. "I love you. I love you, please, don't leave."

Lucifer felt touched as he held Chloe by her face. "We were wrong about something else about the prophecy. My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe." He kissed Chloe as she sniffed.

"Don't go…" Chloe begged.

"Goodbye." Lucifer said as he caressed her cheek and next thing Chloe knew, Lucifer disappeared as she broke down in tears.

* * *

_**The Hell** _

Lucifer was back in Hell for some time, on his throne, when his brother, an angel Amenadiel approached.

"I can't go back. What is it, Amenadiel?" Lucifer asked.

"It's time, Luci." Amenadiel said and Lucifer stiffened. "The end is coming. We need you back up there, brother. Trouble is coming."

Lucifer felt his blood run cold as his eyes glowed red and he decided to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, in the Titans show, Nightwing and Ravager have defeated Deathstroke and rescued Conner without Donna dying (since don't get me started on how stupid it is that an Amazon gets electrocuted by a transmission tower) and I think you can guess who rescued Nightwing and Donna, since these have been so far been my most likeable characters and we'll call Earth-1 Dick "Dick" and Earth-9 Dick "Nightwing" and the Monitors from Smallville Season 11 sent some of the Smallville's characters into the upcoming COIE in this story, rather than what happened in the Smallville comics.
> 
> Now, there is going to be a lot of confusion, so to differentiate, Arrowverse Clark will be called "Clark", Smallville Clark is "Kal".
> 
> Arrowverse Lex is "Lex", Smallville's Lex is "Alexander".
> 
> Arrowverse Oliver is "Oliver", Smallville Oliver is "Ollie".
> 
> Arrowverse Kara is "Kara D.", Smallville Kara is "Kara K.".
> 
> Arrowverse J'onn is "J'onn", Smallville J'onn is "John".
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and don't get me started on how stupid was Oliver's first death with Oliver rushing to the Shadow Demons with no arrows, plus, killing him off off-screen was just more disrespect to the character and only a complete retard would like the Arrowverse version of COIE, I hated it to the core.
> 
> I think you can take a guess what happened with Lena and this takes place at the end of Lucifer Season 4 and nothing past it has happened yet and this should be very interesting.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	5. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes seek guidance after the fall of Earth-38 and an old enemy resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I have summoned you all here, since your universes are all about to die and already more than one thousand universes have perished." Novu explained.

"You mean like that wave of energy that obliterated our world." Nightwing realized as he turned to the other heroes and Dick. "And hey, would someone mind explaining what is going on here?"

"It's the Crisis. Death of all universes." Novu said.

"We've seen it happen on our world." Kal nodded.

Ollie looked at the other heroes. "A gang of would be cosmic gods trying to obliterate all universes, until we challenged them." He and Kal turned to Novu warily. "How can we trust you?"

"You have no choice. Among the heroes I have summoned, each of you may possess power to stop it. They are known as the Paragons." Novu revealed.

"Paragons? What's that supposed to mean?" Donna asked.

Novu gestured as in his hand appeared the Book of Destiny.

"How is it here? We destroyed it last year." Oliver said, staring at the Book of Destiny in disbelief.

"I have returned back into the timestream and retrieved it intact. It is now safely stored in the Waverider's library." Novu explained.

"Back up, why should we trust you? Last time we faced Monitors like you, they tried to destroy the entire multiverse." Ollie protested.

"I have come to _save_ your worlds, not fight you. I only ask you to let me explain." Novu said and Oliver and Sara eyed Ollie warily as he smiled at them and waved.

"He's a little more cheerful than you." Sara noted as she turned to Oliver.

"Why us of all people?" Lena asked, still in shock. "And what happened to me back there?"

Suddenly, the Monitor did a gesture as series of memories flooded through everyone present in the Waverider.

* * *

_A woman, who bore resemblance to Lena, was in Middle Ages in a castle, with an elderly man, a blonde man and a dark-haired man around her age, talking._

* * *

_Morgana screamed in rage, cradling her sister Morgause in her arms as the hall crumbled._

* * *

_Morgana was impaled by Merlin as she breathed out, gasping for air before he gently put her to the ground as Arthur watched, also dying._

_"Goodbye, Morgana." Merlin said._

* * *

Everyone breathed out in shock, processing what they had seen but Lena was terrified, frightened and myriad of feelings took her over. "Oh, my God… I'm… I'm…"

"Reincarnation of Morgana le Fay. Illegitimate daughter of King Uther and Arthur's half-sister, who tried to rule Camelot and combated King Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table." Monitor corrected.

"Well, I guess the Earth-38's history is quite different." Sara quipped, remembering her exploits with the Legends and meeting King Arthur.

"You tell me." Ray muttered.

"So… I'm…" Lena breathed out.

"Lena, whatever you were in the past, doesn't make you evil." Kara D. pleaded.

"This is too much, I can't do this right now." Lena said as she ran off.

"Lena." Kara D. ran off after her.

"She is overwhelmed by the information. That is understandable but she needs to understand her past doesn't need to define her." Novu said.

Barry nodded.

"Do you think your Kara can convince her?" Kal asked.

"They've been best friends for years. If anyone can, it's Kara." Barry said.

"Back to the topic, who are the Paragons exactly?" Ollie asked.

Novu did a gesture as he closed the book. Unnoticed to them, Lyla frowned, hearing whispers.

"Individuals who have tremendous power within them and their characteristic traits that may help them defeat the Anti-Monitor." Novu revealed as he turned to the door through which Kara D. had gone. "Lena Luthor has every reason to give up on her best friend after the lies and betrayals but she stayed with you at every turn. She is the Paragon of Humanity."

"So you're saying she should talk to her first." Barry realized.

"And you, Dick Grayson, you must travel to Earth-99, where you must face your demons and make peace with them as you face the one you blame for the darkness your life has gone down to." Novu said as he turned to Dick.

"You're saying I should talk with Bruce?" Dick asked.

"I think it may help." Nightwing nodded as he turned to Dick. "I know I've blamed my Bruce for a lot of stuff."

"I don't know if I can." Dick said, still not convinced that Bruce would approve of him being Batman. "But I guess I have to try."

"So, where do you want us?" Oliver asked.

"You need to watch over other towers I have set up across the multiverse to protect it from Anti-Monitor." Novu ordered. "I will use whatever power I have to scatter your allies around."

* * *

_**Salvation, 1874** _

"So, you're here up for a protection duty of this tower of doom or whatever?" Jonah Hex asked as he was with Dinah, Rene, Diggle and Roy.

"Look, Oliver and Sara said that they need us to protect this tower to prevent this Crisis and that's exactly what we're going to do." Diggle said, loading his gun.

* * *

_**Earth-X** _

"Let's end those Nazis, once and for all!" Ray Terrill said as he flew up, while Leo Snart and the Freedom Fighters stormed the Nazi base, finishing off Blitzkrieg and his Nazi forces and defending the tower from the Shadow Demons.

* * *

_**Gotham City, Earth-99** _

Dick and Nightwing approached the Wayne Manor as they both took a breath and knocked on the door.

"What makes you so sure I can do this?" Dick asked.

"I had to face my own demons. If I could do it, you can too." Nightwing encouraged.

Dick knocked on the door and a moment later, an elderly man opened them, limping and leaning onto a cane as the man widened his eyes and both Dick and Nightwing could see the similarities between their mentors.

"Dick? Two of you?" The man asked in realization.

"Bruce?" Dick asked, not believing his own eyes.

* * *

Both Dick and Nightwing sat down as Bruce poured them a tea. "I've always suspected there were more alternate realities but I could never prove it."

"It's really strange, talking to you." Dick said as he looked at Bruce warily. "You look…"

"…like I've been dragged through dozens of sorts of crap, I know." Bruce said, coughing. "What brings you both here?"

"It's a long story but we've been sent here." Nightwing explained.

"There's a crisis coming and we need your help." Dick said and Bruce raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

Lena stared at her hand and lifted a book in the air and threw it at the door, when Kara D. entered, catching the book. "Whoa, it's me!"

"Sorry." Lena breathed out.

"I know it… has to be a lot." Kara D. said.

Lena scoffed. "That's an understatement. I'm a reincarnation of one of the worst, evil sorceresses in the history of mankind."

"Look, whatever Morgana was in the past, it doesn't have to be you." Kara D. assured.

"How do you know that?" Lena asked.

Kara D. sat down next to Lena, holding her hand. "It doesn't have to be a curse, it can be a gift. You once told me we're in this together, no matter what and we're not going to give up on each other. Your past doesn't have to define you."

"How can you be so sure I won't turn on you? I can still feel her anger. The lust for power." Lena clenched her teeth.

Kara held Lena by her shoulders, making her look her in the eyes. "It's not you. You can be better than Morgana." She assured. "It may have been a curse once upon a time, but you can turn it into a gift. You're not alone in this. We're with you, every step of the way."

Lena considered and took a breath, a little assured. "You're right. We're in this together."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1** _

"Nash, shouldn't we do something?" Allegra asked as Nash was in his workshop, building a machine, once he escaped the Shadow Demons on Earth-38.

"I'm trying to create a device that can monitor the antimatter wave from here. It's coming here and I hope there is still time to prevent it." Nash said and Allegra nodded.

"Look, if there's an emergency, just tell us, OK?" Allegra said as she left.

* * *

Nash kept working until the lights flickered and then, he went out, wondering what was going on, when a shadow passed by him. "Hello? Allegra? Ramon? Iris?"

Nash looked around and then sensed something behind him and paled upon seeing a red-eyed shadow and had barely time to scream, when the shadow rushed at him.

* * *

_**Gotham City, Earth-99** _

"I don't know if I can do this." Dick finished as he looked uncertain, while Bruce smiled, coughing.

"Do you remember what my father used to tell me? Why do we fall?" Bruce asked.

"So we can pick ourselves back up." Dick remembered.

"What I see in you is a man I can always be proud of." Bruce said, holding Dick by his shoulder. "If you keep doubting yourself, then you'll keep going in circles. We all have our regrets and there's been too much blame between me, you, Jason, Damien, Barbara and Tim. We have all done things we wish that we could take back. But what I'll never regret is taking a chance on you. And there's no other man I could be proud of who could keep going in the fight without me, whatever Earth it may be." Bruce said, coughing.

"You think I can do this?" Dick asked.

"What I do know, is that if you stand together, you will never break easily." Bruce said, slumping to the chair. "Go. They need you… Batman."

Dick took a breath, a little more certain as he and Bruce smiled at each other, shaking hands. "Thanks, Batman."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1** _

Cisco knocked on the door of the workshop. "Come in."

Cisco entered as Nash was working on some device. "Hey, everything alright, man? You need to go out more instead of being locked in in this man-cave. We're in this together, man."

Nash neared the door and closed it and turned around. Cisco looked into his eyes and paled, recognizing the familiar stare that came out of Nash's eyes. "You're not Nash."

'Nash' cracked his neck and smirked, speaking with his tone lower. "Hello, Cisco."

Cisco recognized the way 'Nash' said Cisco's name in lower voice as the realization hit Cisco like a truck. Next thing he knew, 'Nash' pinned him to the worktable, grabbing him by his throat and choking him.

"Thawne." Cisco realized, choking out.

"That's right." Thawne smirked, raising his hand as Cisco got a familiar Déjà vu. "Now, where were we?" Cisco paled, thinking this was it. "Goodbye."

Cisco closed his eyes as Thawne plunged his hand, awaiting the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have gathered, the Bruce Dick came to see was Kingdom Come Batman and he was played by Kevin Conroy. It was one thing that they turned Conroy's Batman into a villain here, which itself was disrespectful but him in a super-suit able to take down Kara, yet he gets killed by one kick from Kate was just insulting to the legend. Hope you liked what I did with him here, since with Earth-1 Dick being in self-doubt after what just happened, he would need an advice.
> 
> I'm sure most people are familiar with Merlin TV series and Katie McGrath portraying Morgana in it, it is a good watch but I myself have some slight reservations towards the show due to how it deviates from the lore and legends of King Arthur but I do still like it. Some crossover stories I've read, some of them linked to COIE had Lena become Morgana's reincarnation and be evil but that's not the direction I'm going towards.
> 
> No comment on what Legends of Tomorrow did with the King Arthur stuff, which was a disgrace and insult to the legends about the Knights of the Round Table. If anyone still likes the show, that's their business, but to me personally, watching the show post-Season 2 is like someone spraying acid into my eyes, considering how they ruined Sara, with her making out with women, the forced Sara/Ava pairing and her not giving a damn about her own friends and family. Seriously, she doesn't check in on her father after Lian Yu blows up but has time to have a hookup with Alex in Crisis on Earth-X? What a load of bullshit and stupid fanservice pandering.
> 
> And as for Lena being Paragon of Humanity, with her reaching and helping Kara in my story "Forging own destinies", it makes sense.
> 
> And as for the last scene, it's going to turn out a little differently than in my other stories and in the show and let's just say it's about to get much worse.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	6. A deadly alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains from multiple Earths create a deadly alliance, while Anti-Monitor furthers his agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Thawne was suddenly knocked back, when Cisco blasted him with his hands, much to his shock. "What…"

Thawne had gotten up on his feet in the meantime and recovered, smirking. "Don't give up without a fight, huh?"

Cisco was breathing out in shock but got ahold of himself as he glared at Nash. Right now, it didn't matter to him how he got his powers back, at least he could fight back for now. "What did you do with Nash?"

"I told you I'd see you in the next Crisis and I thought this Wells would be means to an end." Thawne gestured at Nash's face and Cisco realized that Thawne must have taken over Nash's body somehow.

"I don't know how did you do it but we will stop you!" Cisco vowed as he fired vibe blasts at Thawne but Thawne dodged and slammed Cisco to the ground before an ice beam knocked him back.

"You're alright?" Frost asked as she helped Cisco on his feet and he nodded.

Thawne recovered and got up to his feet, glaring at Frost. "Frost. Good to see you again."

"Can't say the same about you." Frost sneered.

Thawne sped at them but Cisco opened a breach as Thawne sped through it and appeared in front of Frost, who sent an ice blast at him, slowing him down. Frost summoned ice daggers in her hands but Thawne dodged as they exchanged blows before he recovered his speed and threw her away but then, Thawne was knocked down as Cisco blasted him.

Thawne rushed to them but then, Allegra entered, wondering what was the noise about. "What is going on here?"

Thawne recovered and as he looked at Allegra, she stared back at Nash in horror, not recognizing him. He was nice to him, when she met him and now his eyes were nothing like the kind, yet eccentric adventurer, but there was nothing but stone-cold cruelty before Thawne's face twitched as he faltered.

* * *

_**Eight years ago, Earth-79** _

_Nash, in his explorer outfit, entered his tent, when he saw a young girl going through his belongings as he glared. "Hey, kid! How did you get past my…" He stared at the dismantled machine next to the girl. "…security drone? Who are you?"_

_The girl turned around sheepishly with a piece of bread in her mouth as Nash sighed, feeling some sympathy for her, realizing she was a stray. "What's your name, kid?"_

_"It's Maya." Maya said._

_"Where are your parents? Do they know you're gone?" Nash asked._

_"I don't have parents. Not anymore." Maya admitted._

_Nash took a breath, feeling bad for her. "You're hungry?" Maya nodded as he gestured to a pot nearby. "Come on, kiddo, let's eat. You must be hungry like a wolf."_

_"Yay." Maya said as she nodded, sitting next to Nash as he poured some soup on the plate._

_"A little advice, kid. Don't give away something, unless they give something in return. The prize is everything." Nash said as he put his hat on her head and she giggled._

_"The prize is everything." Maya nodded._

* * *

_"You got this, Maya. Easy peasy." Nash said as he held a winch, while an adult Maya, who resembled Allegra, climbed onto the rock wall. "Grab it and I will pull you back up."_

_"The prize is everything." Maya said as she opened a slot in the wall and reached for an artifact. "I got it. Easy peasy." Suddenly, tremors shook the chamber as Maya slipped, holding onto the ledge desperately. "Nash!"_

_"Maya!" Nash exclaimed, holding the winch, trying to pull her up but both of them lost grip as he stared in despair as she fell into the darkness beneath her. "Maya! No!" He stared in disbelief before breaking down in tears, mourning for the girl who had been like a surrogate daughter to her. "Maya…"_

* * *

_**Present, S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1** _

"Maya…" Nash whispered.

"Nash?" Allegra asked warily.

Nash's face twitched as he groaned before his eyes glowed red with Negative Speed Force.

"No!" Thawne sped off, knocking everyone down as he vanished.

* * *

"What the hell happened to him?" Allegra asked.

"Thawne. Somehow he's taken over Nash's body." Cisco realized.

"It's a long story but remember that speedster in yellow five years ago?" Iris asked and Allegra nodded. "Well, his real name is Eobard Thawne and he's from the future and he's been trying to kill Barry for years and after he failed to kill Barry, when he was a child, Thawne killed Barry's mother instead and then killed the real Harrison Wells and took on his appearance."

"So you're saying that he's not another doppelganger but a psycho from the future wearing Wells's face trying to kill Barry." Allegra realized.

"That about sums it up." Patty nodded.

"Then how did he take over Nash's body?" Cisco wondered as he approached the computer. "Maybe Nora's journal has something about the Speed Force that will help."

* * *

_**Deep space** _

Pariah teleported into some base, when he faced Mar Novu.

"I have been waiting for you, Pariah." Novu said.

"Why did you summon me?" Pariah asked.

"It is here. And I need your help." Novu revealed and Pariah realized what was Novu talking about.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Alexander looked in confusion as he was in a dark room. "Where am I?"

"This is one of the Vanishing Points. Places outside space and time." Thawne explained.

"You're a speedster? Like Impulse?" Alexander asked.

"You could say that. And you and I… have mutual interests, old friend." Thawne smirked as he placed a device on Alexander's temple and he gasped, memories flooding him.

* * *

_Nine-year old Lex watched as the meteorites rained down upon Smallville._

* * *

_Nine-year old Lex was playing sword-fighting with Davis Bloome and opened a box with kryptonite as Davis screamed in pain, falling back, much to Lex's surprise._

* * *

_Twelve-year old Lex was in tears since no one had appeared at his birthday party._

* * *

_Twelve-year old Lex was horrified to see his infant Julian being suffocated by his mother Lilian and took the blame for it, being slapped by his father Lionel._

* * *

_Teenage Lex was bullied at Excelsior Academy by a teenage Ollie._

* * *

_Teenage Lex angrily beat his only friend Duncan Allenmeyer to a pulp before the latter got hit by a car._

* * *

_Lex accidentally hit Clark with his car and being pulled from the river by Clark._

* * *

_Lex was in a barn with Clark as they both talked. "Our friendship will be the stuff of legend." Lex promised._

* * *

_Lex was in the mansion hesitating to save an injured Lionel during the tornado._

* * *

_Lex was stranded on a deserted island after surviving the plane crash orchestrated by Helen Bryce._

* * *

_Lex watched the front of Morgan Edge's car getting heavily damaged upon slamming into Clark._

* * *

_Lex in Belle Reve begged Clark to break him out and became furious when the latter refused._

* * *

_Lex failed to escape from Belle Reve._

* * *

_Lex was in Belle Reve during electroshock therapy ordered by Lionel._

* * *

_Clark ended his friendship with Lex after discovering the latter's secret room containing information and items related to the Kents._

* * *

_Lex collapsed in the mansion after drinking brandy that had been poisoned by Lionel._

* * *

_Lex was separated into two beings by black kryptonite during an experiment that had gone wrong._

* * *

_A non-superpowered Clark punched Lex in the mansion and ended their friendship permanently this time after Lex had sent three meteor freaks after Clark to "test" him._

* * *

_Lex got shot on Christmas Eve and experienced a "dreamworld" where he was happily married to Lana with a son._

* * *

_Lex watched Lana die during childbirth in the "dream world."_

* * *

_Lex talked to Griff after recovering. "You know what the secret to living happily ever after is? Power. Money, and power. I want it all."_

* * *

_Lex lost the Senator race to Jonathan Kent and his kiss was rejected by Lana on that same night._

* * *

_Lex kissed Lana as the two began their relationship._

* * *

_A Kryptonian-powered Lex battled Clark in the barn before the former was possessed by General Zod._

* * *

_Lex and Green Arrow in the former's office shot each other at the same time with a gun and crossbow respectively._

* * *

_Lex and Lana got married in the church._

* * *

_Clark and Lex discussed the breakdown of their friendship while trapped in tunnels containing kryptonite._

* * *

_Lex hit Lana on the lip after finding out she was leaving him._

* * *

_Lex got arrested at Reeves Dam for Lana's "murder."_

* * *

_Kara brought Lex to shore near the dam after saving him from drowning in a police car._

* * *

_Lex screamed in the rain after having Grant Gabriel killed._

* * *

_"I was raised in your shadow. Now you're gonna die in mine. No one will even remember your name."_

_Lex pushed Lionel out of the LuthorCorp window and watched with satisfaction as the older man fell to his death._

* * *

_Lex and Clark argued in his mansion._

_"THIS IS SMALLVILLE! METEOR FREAKS! ALIEN SHIPS! CRYPTIC SYMBOLS! THESE THREATS ARE REAL! SOMEONE HAD TO TAKE CONTROL! SOMEONE HAS TO PROTECT THE WORLD!" Lex yelled madly._

* * *

_"You make me weak!" Lex growled as he pushed his good half "Alexander" into the fireplace, ending him._

* * *

_Clark and Lex had their confrontation at the Fortress as the latter revealed he knew the former's secret._

_The Fortress collapsed on top of Clark and Lex._

* * *

_A severely injured Lex on life support watched a video screen showing Lana absorbing tremendous amounts of kryptonite to diffuse a bomb on the Daily Planet rooftop._

_Lex died in the truck explosion._

* * *

_A resurrected Lex was under what remained of the burnt down Luthor Mansion after Darkseid had placed Lex's soul inside the body of his clone._

_Clark and Lex talked about accepting their respective destinies during Darkseid's attempt to take over Earth._

_"You know, I used to think it was our families that made us who we are. Then I hoped it was our friends. But if you look at history the great men and women of the world have always been defined… by their enemies."_

* * *

_Lex stabbed Tess in the abdomen with a long knife and Tess wiped the neurotoxin on Lex's face before dying in his arms._

_"What will I remember?" Lex asked._

_"Nothing. The world before this moment won't exist to you." Tess revealed._

* * *

Alexander gasped, falling on his knees as Thawne smirked. "Well? What do you remember?"

Alexander took a breath as his lips curved, matching Thawne's smirk. "Everything. I remember everything."

* * *

Tess, in her Red Tornado form, was restrained in some forcefield, rendered immobile.

"What are you doing to me?" Tess demanded, seething, if that was even possible, when she was an android.

A man in red hood, cape and golden mask approached Tess glared. "No worry, Miss Mercer. You will all serve a new god…"

Tess stared as she saw from a corner of her eye speedster, who reminded her of Bart, a man in red suit running on a treadmill.

"Get to work, Psycho-Pirate." A mysterious voice echoed throughout the chamber and Tess, despite being an android, could feel fear before she screamed in pain as something was forcibly accessing her circuitry and a tall figure in blue armor and glowing red eyes and with facial features of an elderly man entered.

Barry Allen of Earth-90 could only stare in despair, forced to run on a treadmill as he saw what seemed to be a decent person tortured by a being of pure malevolence and there was nothing he could do to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest, Cisco giving up his powers was one of the stupidest things the show has ever done, considering that he got them back for Crisis, then lost them for good, so I hope my explanation for Cisco keeping his powers works, in this story, the cure rather suppressed his powers temporarily like with Magneto in X-Men film series.
> 
> Plus, as pointed out in one of Stand with Ward and Queen's stories called "Barry Allen's goodbye", Cisco was a big baby the first half of Season 6, considering that he whined about not accepting that Barry was going to die in the Crisis and he stole the cure meant for Ramsey and saved it for rescuing Barry in the Crisis somehow, deciding that Barry's life in the Crisis was worth more than of a dying good man, as far as Team Flash knew, who could die at any moment, which I find as selfish as Arrow Season 3 finale with Felicity deciding that Oliver's life was worth more than millions of innocents, when he was fighting Ra's and Ray was trying to spread the cure for Alpha/Omega virus and don't get me started on Felicity flawlessly flying the Atom suit to rescue Oliver, which was stupid Felicity pandering, considering that there is no indication that Felicity had ever flown the suit before.
> 
> Thawne struggling with Nash because of seeing Allegra may be cliché, but I thought it would fit here. For those, who have seen Season 6 of The Flash, they understand why, for those who haven't, it will be explained later. And Thawne has managed to rescue Alexander before the Monitors on Smallville's Earth would execute the destruction of Earth-167 and he has restored Alexander's memories, this should be interesting, since don't get me started on how dumb the mind erasure was in Smallville's series finale and the distrust of Superman in the follow-up comic books was nothing but plot convenience.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	7. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earths converge as multiple characters from various Earths face off in a myriad of confusion and the Anti-Monitor ups his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Earth-22** _

"What is going on?" Batman asked, wearing a cap as he rappelled down a rooftop, chased by Soviet choppers, who were firing at him, when they saw skies turn red and thunder strike.

Batman then saw an icy construct, where was someone, who bore a resemblance to Superman, inside a crystal construct, wearing a similar suit but didn't have the Soviet symbol on him but rather an S in diamond on his chest.

* * *

_**Deep space** _

Tess slumped down, electricity surging through her before her eyes turned cold, emotionless as she got up to her feet.

"Now, do as I command." Anti-Monitor ordered.

* * *

_**The Arrow Lair, Earth-1** _

"Felicity, what's going on?" Diggle asked as he saw the alert on the computers.

"I don't know. This is even worse than the storm last year during Elseworlds." Felicity said, showing some red tornado approaching Star City and she typed away. "Oliver! Barry! Do you hear me?"

* * *

_**Star City** _

"What is that? We can't stop this!" Constantine shouted as he tried to use his magic, alongside Dr. Fate and Zatanna to stop the coming storm.

"We must work together!" Dr. Fate said.

Constantine, Fate and Zatanna combined their magic as they fired a singular beam of magic and an explosion followed as a red android crashed to the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Constantine wondered.

" _It looks like an android._ " Curtis said over the comms.

"You're telling me an android tried to wreak havoc here?" Laurel demanded.

" _Uh, we have another problem!_ " Felicity panicked.

* * *

_**Central City** _

"Stay back!" Joe ordered, him and CCPD aiming their weapons at people, who had pitch black eyes and veins were showing on their faces, shooting at them but to no avail as the possessed people started to tear the officers apart with their bare hands before Kid Flash sped in, knocking some of them down.

"There's too many of them." Wally panted out.

"What's going on?" Joe demanded.

Suddenly, in the skies appeared a man with demonic wings and seemingly burned face as he landed on the ground. "Leave the Earth and go back to Hell. Your King commands you!"

"Earth is ripe for—" One of the demons started.

"You will bow down to your king! Go home!" Lucifer yelled.

The demons bowed as the bodies slumped lifelessly to the ground before the people got up, looking confused.

"What the hell…" Joe stared.

Lucifer smirked as he reverted to his human form and turned to Joe, smirking. "Now, tell me, where do I find the speedster and the archer?"

* * *

_**Later, the Arrow lair** _

"What was the emergency, Felicity?" Oliver asked as he entered with Ollie, Dick, Sara, Kara K.. Kara D., Diana, Chloe, Bart, Barry and Kal and Kal, Ollie, Bart, Diana and Chloe stared in surprise at the android on the slab.

"Is this a counterpart party or something?" Laurel asked, looking at the various versions of the people entering.

"Tess?" Ollie demanded.

"Isn't that the Red Tornado android?" Kara D. demanded.

"She's one of us." Kal confirmed.

"Well, she attacked Star City and wreaked havoc before the magic squad here took her down." Felicity explained, gesturing to Zatanna and Constantine.

"She disappeared, when our Earth was blown to bits." Bart said.

"I took a look and she's been badly damaged." Curtis explained.

"Can you fix her?" Kal asked.

"Well, this isn't really my thing, maybe if Cisco and Wells were—" Felicity stopped, when a breach opened and Cisco, Ralph, Allegra and Harry entered through the breach.

"Guys, we have a problem. Thawne. He's back." Cisco said and Oliver, Barry and Kara D. felt their blood run cold.

"What?" Barry demanded.

"The Negative Speed Force." Harry explained as he showed Barry Nora's journal. "It's one of the things that we haven't figured out about it. Thawne somehow managed to manipulate the Negative Speed Force to reduce himself into atoms. We saw a footage of him in a spectral form take control of Nash."

"Short version, Thawne Voldemorted Nash and now he's on the loose." Cisco explained.

Barry felt his blood run cold as he remembered Thawne's words when he escaped from Iron Heights in the future.

" _See you in the next Crisis._ "

"He's back." Barry whispered, his worst nightmare coming true.

They felt tremors suddenly. "What's going on?" Oliver demanded.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"The Earths are converging." Novu said.

"They will all die." Pariah said in horror as he saw the Earths being obliterated.

"Everything has been set in motion. And I command you not to interfere." Novu ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Pariah asked, confused.

Pariah and Novu turned around to see Lyla, who just stared blankly. "You've lost, old fool. The end is coming." She said but it was not her voice. No, it was different… and Novu and Pariah knew all too well what voice it was.

Next thing Pariah knew, Lyla did a gesture and a blinding light followed and when his vision recovered, at the spot, where Novu had been a moment ago, was left nothing but ashes and scorched remains of Novu's cloak.

"No…" Pariah stared in despair and turned to Lyla but she was gone. "What have you done? What have you done?!" He yelled madly before turning to see a red wave of energy passing through the multiverse. "It's coming to an end."

* * *

_**Star City** _

Parademons started to hunt and devour people before Bruce in Batman suit threw batarangs, cutting them down. Wonder Woman used her godlike superspeed, rushing to the Parademons and slamming her bracers together as an explosion of energy followed, incinerating the demons.

A blue lightning sped across the town, taking down the Parademons before Barry sped in, facing a speedster in red suit, who was similar to him.

"Whoa." The Flash stared at Barry.

"Whoa." Barry stared back at the Flash.

Oliver, Ollie, Clark, Kal, Kara D. and Kara K. flew in with the rest of the group as Dick and Nightwing stared in shock at the other man in Batman suit.

"Bruce." Dick looked in shock.

"Dick…" Bruce stared back before they looked up to see a brunette in blue and a blinding glow followed, just as the skies were turning redder and redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Earth at the beginning of this chapter was, as you may have surmised, "Red Son" Earth and I named it Earth-22, as in year 1922, in which the Soviet Union was formed.
> 
> Imagine Earth-1 Zatanna played by Alexandra Daddario and Arrowverse Zatanna will be addressed to as "Zatanna" and Smallville Zatana will be addressed to as "Zatara".
> 
> Smallville Diana is portrayed by Jaimie Alexander (I think she is fitting for godlike heroes) and to distinct them, DCEU Diana will be addressed to as Wonder Woman.
> 
> DCEU Flash will be addressed to as "Flash", Arrowverse Flash will be addressed to as "Barry".
> 
> Smallville Cyborg will be addressed to as Victor, DCEU Cyborg will be addressed to as "Cyborg"
> 
> And now DCEU Earth and Earth-X and Smallville's Earth are colliding with Earth-1. Not good. As for DCEU Earth, timeline-wise, it is post-Justice League film but that film was such a mess due to Snyder later backing out after the death of his daughter and I'm curious how will the Snyder Cut look like but I hope it'll do it more justice than the theatrical version.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	8. The Paragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paragons to stop the Crisis are chosen as they decide to make another stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Earth-9** _

Deathstroke was lying on the ground, dying after being stabbed by his daughter Rose and the skies were going red and everything was being devoured by an antimatter wave, when a red bolt of lightning appeared and took Deathstroke's corpse.

* * *

Deathstroke suddenly gasped, very much alive as he got up. "What… how…"

"Welcome, Slade." Thawne said.

"Who are you?" Deathstroke demanded as he got up from the slab.

"We've brought you back to life." Alexander said. "We're forming an alliance."

"And we hope you will join us. Together, we can become conquerors." Lex promised.

"And we can give you what you seek. Revenge on Dick Grayson." Luthor promised.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Oliver, Ollie, Clark, Kal, Kara K., Kara D., Barry, Cisco, Frost, Bart, Flash, Diana, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Zatara, Constantine, Dick, Nightwing, Bruce, Lena, Sara, Lucifer, Harry and J'onn were on a rock on as they observed Lyla, Pariah and next to them a man floating in the air, wearing a green cape.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded and Constantine couldn't help but think there was something familiar about the man in the green cape as he lowered his hood and Constantine widened his eyes.

"Hello, John." The man said and Constantine widened his eyes.

"Detective Corrigan?" Constantine demanded.

"Not only that anymore." Corrigan admitted as his eyes glowed green. "I'm the Spectre. Called to a higher purpose."

"The Earths that are still left are converging." Lyla explained. "And we must all stand together to stop the Anti-Monitor before he finishes wiping out the entire multiverse."

"You are the representatives of the remaining universes that can stand united against him. And among you, there are other Paragons, who can stand united against the Anti-Monitor." Pariah explained.

"Oliver Queen of Earth-1. You have gone through crucibles of unimaginable proportions and while they have scarred you, you have not allowed them to change you completely. You are the Paragon of Steadfastness." Lyla said.

"There's no one I can think of who would suit it better." Barry said, smiling at Oliver.

"I wonder who else got what." Ollie quipped.

"Sara Lance. Despite all you have endured and how much you have suffered, you were meant for great things. You are the Paragon of Destiny." Lyla explained.

"I'm not so sure about that… but I can try." Sara said.

"Lena Luthor. You are the Paragon of Humanity. Despite all the betrayals and lies, you always try to see the best in even the darkest of men, even when you yourself have darkness within you, you won't let it corrupt you." Lyla said.

Lena took a breath, still trying to process being a reincarnation of an evil sorceress.

"Clark Kent of Earth-167. You are an embodiment of the best of humanity and aliens and you always fight for what is right, and always find a way not to compromise yourself in the process. You are the Paragon of Justice." Lyla said, turning to Kal, who nodded humbly.

"Dick Grayson of Earth-1. Despite the hardships you have faced, despite the demons you have struggled with, you have always found a way to overcome them and fight back. You are the Paragon of Courage." Lyla said, turning to Dick, who looked honored.

"Diana Prince of Earth-50. You are strong-willed and compassionate and you are a warrior in your core, who fights with nobility. You are the Paragon of Honor." Lyla said and Diana considered, wondering if she really was worthy of the title.

"Barry Allen of Earth-1. You always fight for your family, your friends, everyone you care about. They are your core, they are what makes you a hero. You are the Paragon of Love." Lyla said and Barry nodded, thinking of Patty, his parents and his friends. Everything he had ever done, he did to protect them.

"And what about the rest of us?" Ollie asked. "Aren't we Paragons?"

"So far, it hasn't been decided, but you also have a role to play to stop the Crisis." Corrigan explained.

"In order for you to defeat the Anti-Monitor, you need to understand first his story." Pariah said. "This Crisis has begun ten of billions of years ago, when the multiverse was just being born from the Big Bang, Earth was nothing but a pile of cooling gases and rubble."

"On a distant planet whose name is forgotten at this point, its inhabitants lived in peace and possessed advanced technology and their minds and science had almost no equal." Lyla said and suddenly, they saw a series of memories. "Some people wanted to use their powers for their own desires though."

"I was a fool." Pariah said as they saw him looking ashamed.

* * *

_Pariah was in his lab, which had advanced technology, working on a portal, when it opened, revealing red nothingness and darkness and a tall figure in an armor._

* * *

"I had a glimpse into the antimatter universe and released the Anti-Monitor. A creature of blasphemous parody of humanity, malevolent, dark and evil and it grew in power, consuming universe after universe with its army of Shadow Demons, conquering countless. And Mar Novu, with my help and of other heroes of other universes, the Paragons, such as you, we fought him and sent him into an eternity of slumber and banished him into the antimatter universe… but he has awoken… and he will finish what he had started." Pariah explained darkly.

"That's why we must unite before it is too late." Lyla said. "He has managed to absorb almost every single Earth and that's why we must take the fight to him."

Pariah and Lyla then opened a portal as they gestured to it. "We must stop him before he destroys all universes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Thawne has recruited and resurrected Titans Deathstroke, just after he was killed by Rose and right before Titans Earth-9 was destroyed, alongside DCEU Lex and Slade as well. To distinct them, DCEU Lex will be referred to as "Luthor", Titans Slade will be referred to as "Deathstroke" and DCEU Slade will be referred to as "Wilson". Since we have yet to see DCEU Slade in action, who knows how good he is going to be but considering Joe Manganiello, I hope he's going to be a badass.
> 
> DCEU Superman will be referred to as "Superman" and Kingdom Come Superman will be referred to as "Supes".
> 
> As much as I like Stephen Lobo because of "Continuum", and this is mainly because of my disappointment with "Constantine" being cancelled and many storylines going down the drain in the process, imagine Jim Corrigan being played by the same guy, who played him in "Constantine", Emmett J. Scanlan.
> 
> As for the Paragons, some of them I got from a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar, so I hope they work. Some people might be disappointed I didn't use Arrowverse Kara as a Paragon, but to be blunt, she did almost nothing useful in the crossover and her hanging out with her BFF Kate I found effin stupid, and as much as I wrote her as better and more relatable character in my other story, I have other plans for her here. Hope the Paragons here fit.
> 
> And now I'm going to do the same thing I've done in some of my other big crossover stories and do a gauntlet, adding in other villains as well from Arrowverse, Smallville, DCEU, Titans and DC Comics fandom in general.
> 
> The rules are as followed:
> 
> From Arrow, Slade Wilson is off-limits, since I have other plans for him.
> 
> From The Flash, as long as it's not any lame villain like DeVoe or Cicada, they are fine.
> 
> From Supergirl, human supremacist villains like Ben Lockwood or Lilian Luthor or Mercy Graves are off-limits.
> 
> From Legends of Tomorrow, only villains from first two seasons are allowed.
> 
> Titans Trigon is off-limits, since he seemed like a compelling villain in Season 1 but how they beat him in 2x01 was stupid and anticlimactic.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	9. The fall of the Girl of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paragons and other heroes venture into Anti-Monitor's domain to fight him and stop him, while facing old foes of their past and the fight ends with a great sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestions and I fit into the chapter as many villains as I could handle in one chapter. I might get some flak for how this is going to end but that's how I've planned it when I get the idea for my version of COIE.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The heroes entered the portal and ended up floating in vast void of space in what seemed to be a giant fortress, all of them scattered across the fortress.

"Anyone copy?" Oliver asked.

"I've rarely seen anything like this before." Clark said.

"Everyone stay sharp and be careful." Bruce said.

* * *

In another part of the fortress, Anti-Monitor was with Thawne and Psycho-Pirate in his chamber.

"They are here." Psycho-Pirate said. "I thought we have gotten rid of the Paragons."

"You fail me this time, consider this your last failure ever." Anti-Monitor growled.

"No worry. I plan to make things much harder for them." Thawne promised.

"After all, the bell has been rung." Luthor laughed.

"And all the pieces are in play now." Lex said, moving one of the figures on the chessboard.

* * *

"I can't see anyone." Kara D. said., using her X-Ray vision.

"Me neither. I think that the antimatter universe is messing with our powers." Superman said.

Kara D. looked carefully at Superman. "You're a little different from my cousin."

"I have to say, no one told me I had one." Superman chuckled.

"Maybe time will tell." Kara D. shrugged, smiling.

* * *

"This was too easy. I think it may be a trap." Kal said as he walked down the corridor with Lucifer, Lena, Constantine and Diana.

"I fear you may be right." Lucifer said, feeling uncomfortable from being with Kal and Lena could say the same about Kal and Lucifer.

"Do I look like someone you know?" Kal asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. You're not him but I'm willing to work with you but I must admit it won't be easy for me to get past my issues with you." Lucifer said.

"If we're supposed to work together, we need to trust each other, which means, if you have a problem with me, best to get it out now." Kal said as they stopped.

Lucifer took a breath. "You're right. You're not him but perhaps it's best for me not to keep it bottled up. You are aware that I am the Devil and I work with the LAPD, right?"

Kal nodded.

"A few years ago, we had a new chief of police, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, who happened to be your lookalike, Superman." Lucifer chuckled as he remembered a certain joke. "I even joked that he may have a kryptonite."

"I'm guessing he was a jackass and you hated his guts?" Kal asked.

"You could say that. By-the-book, strict, had no tolerance for disregard of rules." Lucifer said and Kal suspected where was this going.

"Let me guess, your eccentricities hit his nerves." Kal realized.

Lucifer nodded. "That's how it started at first but he also knew who I was. When he first appeared, he had me kidnapped and ditched me in the desert, since I would have interfered with his plans and it was revealed that he was actually a notorious dangerous crime lord calling himself the Sinnerman, who got many people in his pocket by granting them favors."

"Like you?" Kal asked.

Lucifer scoffed. "He was nothing like me, just a human imitation, although, I admit, I was impressed. But I got my wings back as a gift from my father to stop Pierce. Then I figured out why was he doing the charade of a by-the-book chief of police and a crime lord." He then looked at Kal darkly. "I was so stupid that I had not figured it out sooner. It turned out that he was actually Cain."

Kal stared and processed for a moment. "'Cain', as in 'Cain and Abel'?"

Lucifer nodded. "The world's first murderer marked by God to walk the Earth for the tortured eternity."

Kal processed and remembered Clark Luthor, his evil counterpart. "Wow."

Lucifer nodded as he remembered Chloe and the love triangle between them but decided not to reveal too many details, since the pain from leaving her was still fresh. "He wanted to find a way to become mortal and die, so I agreed to help him but then when we found a way to finally kill him, he got afraid and tried to take me and my brother out, so I did what had to be done." He took a breath, remembering Chloe seeing his Devil from after killing Pierce.

"It sounds like this Cain has caused you a lot of pain." Kal noted.

"He has. He has taken things dear to me and my family." Lucifer said, remembering Pierce murdering Lucifer's friend Charlotte and attempting to kill Amenadiel as he looked at Kal. "I know you're not him, but whenever I see your face, I see the pain he had brought."

"If it's any consolation, I'm—" Kal started.

"Don't. It's not your fault. I just…" Lucifer sighed.

Kal nodded. "Some things we need to let out."

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet cracked and they both flew up and Constantine and Lena did a spell and levitated in the air.

"How did I do that?" Lena stared, surprised that she managed to use Morgana's powers on instinct.

"I told you I would have my revenge, Kal-El!" Zod snarled, pulling out a blue kryptonite dagger. Kal and Zod exchanged blows and Lucifer was about to engage, when he was thrown back by telekinesis.

Lucifer got up and glared at the bearded man, who was also a demon and Lucifer's rogue subordinate. "Dromos."

"You should've stayed back in Hell with us, Lucifer." Dromos smirked.

Lucifer turned into his devil form and flew at Dromos as they exchanged blows.

* * *

Oliver, Ollie, Sara, Bruce, Dick, Constantine, Zatanna and Zatara kept walking, when a volley of arrows flew down upon them and Oliver, Ollie, Sara, Bruce and Dick dodged, while Constantine, Zatanna and Zatara summoned a magical barrier, blocking the arrows as from above jumped down Malcolm, Vordigan, Darhk, Deathstroke, Wilson, Felix Faust and Dr. Sivana.

"Two counterparts of Slade and one of Malcolm's counterparts with him. Great." Oliver grumbled.

"You are not getting past us." Darhk said.

"The Anti-Monitor will rebuild the multiverse in his image and I'll take from you everything you've taken from me, Oliver." Malcolm vowed.

"But, right after we kill you, of course." Darhk smirked.

Malcolm and Vordigan fired arrows but Oliver and Ollie charged forward, blocking them with their bows and engaging them.

Bruce and Dick engaged Deathstroke and Wilson and Darhk was about to use his magic but Constantine muttered an incantation in Latin, negating Darhk's magic.

"No mojo for you this time, mate." Constantine summoned an orb of magic and sent it at Darhk, knocking him down.

Darhk recovered and got up, just as Sara engaged him. Darhk dodged as Sara swung her staff and grabbed her from behind. "You may have had years of training but I had centuries!"

Darhk knocked Sara down as she rolled back and recovered, dodging Darhk's kick.

* * *

In another part of the fortress, Kara K. and Kara D. and J'onn were dodging as statues came to life and smashed some of them before another statue fired beams from its eyes, knocking Kara D. down.

General Zod flew at Kara K., slamming her to the ground as he smirked, pummeling her. "I don't care if you're not my Kal's cousin, I'll gladly take everything away from any version of him!"

"You can try!" Kara K. sneered, grabbing General's fist as bones cracked and General screamed in pain before Kara K. headbutted him, dazing him and flew with him through the ceiling and slamming him down on the rooftop. General knocked Kara K. back before J'onn flew at him as they exchanged blows

* * *

Barry, Bart and the Flash were in a superspeed chase with Thawne, Zoom and Savitar, while dodging Killer Frost's blasts before Cisco blasted her down.

"Sorry, Caity, but you'll be feeling that in the morning." Cisco said before he rolled down as a boomerang flew towards him and flew back to Harkness. "Oh, Captain Boomerang. Can't say I missed you."

Harkness dodged as Cisco fired his vibe blasts and Harry fired with his pulse rifle. Harkness threw more boomerangs but Nightwing threw wing-dings, knocking the boomerangs off the trajectory. Harkness pulled out more boomerangs but Nightwing rushed at him with his escrima sticks, engaging him.

* * *

Oliver blocked with his bow as Malcolm swung his sword and Malcolm ducked before Oliver could hit him in the face with his bow. Their weapons crossed, both men exchanging strikes before Oliver spun around, hitting Malcolm from behind, making him stagger.

"What do you get out of this, Malcolm? The entire multiverse is going to die, is that what you want?" Oliver demanded.

"You've taken everything from me. I'm gonna take everything away from you." Malcolm sneered.

Malcolm pulled out a pair of knives and threw them but Oliver blocked them with his bow and then had to dodge, when he sensed a shuriken coming his way as from above jumped down Prometheus and Oliver's blood ran cold as Prometheus put down his mask and hood.

"I've told you, Oliver, I'm always ten steps ahead of you." Adrian said.

Bruce used his bracers to block as Wilson attacked with his sword and they were in a deadlock before Bruce elbowed Wilson in the face, dazing him and pummeling him, going into offensive as Wilson staggered back.

Dick flipped back as Deathstroke attempted to slice him in two. "Doesn't matter if you're not him will make you suffer, Grayson!"

"Well, then, give me your best shot." Dick taunted.

Deathstroke roared in rage and Dick just stood there and in the last possible moment, he dodged and grabbed Deathstroke's sword with his bracers, disarming him and throwing him down. Deathstroke recovered but Dick sent a powerful kick to his chest, sending Deathstroke sliding down the floor as he crashed to the wall and it collapsed, knocking him out.

"Impressive technique, Batman. You're making this job more exciting than I thought it would be." Wilson said as he faced Bruce.

Bruce and Wilson exchanged blows and Bruce dodged as Wilson almost cut his head off, cutting him in the neck, scratching the armor. Bruce threw a smoke pellet, blinding Wilson for a moment and when Wilson recovered, Bruce slammed him to a pillar and pulled out a gun, restraining Wilson to the pillar with bolas.

Bruce looked at Dick, looking impressed as he held him by his shoulder. "I know I'm not your Bruce, but I'm sure he would be proud of you, Dick."

Dick considered. It wasn't his real mentor, but he would take whatever compliment he could get as they shook hands. "Thanks, Bruce."

* * *

Kara K. grabbed a giant pillar and slammed General with it, sending him flying away.

Zod and Kal were in the air, exchanging blows before Kal noticed a chamber in which was a blinding glow. "I see something! In the center!"

"You will never get there!" Zod snarled, flying with Kal and slamming him to the ground.

Kara D. and Clark were determined to get there as they flew as fast as they could to the chamber and a blast of energy followed, knocking them down as they faced the Anti-Monitor, who was wearing a thick armor.

"The greatest heroes of the multiverse, you will die here! You will fail!" Anti-Monitor vowed, slamming Clark to the ground and firing a beam at Kara D. as she crashed to a nearby wall. "Nothing will stop me! Not even the last children of Krypton!"

"We'll see about that!" Kara D. said, remembering the vision Father Edward had shown her as she flew at Anti-Monitor, punching him in the face as he fell down but Anti-Monitor blasted her away.

"Not anymore! You maggots will never touch me again!" Anti-Monitor snarled as he got up.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kara D. sneered.

"You mortals throw these words anytime you face death and they are empty! You will die!" Anti-Monitor said, charging his hands.

"Never!" Kara D. yelled, charging at Anti-Monitor at full speed as she sent him flying into the chamber and a giant explosion followed.

"Kara!" Clark cried out.

* * *

Anti-Monitor had recovered, his armor in cracks and next to him Kara D. burned body as he seethed in rage. "You've managed to damage my outer shell…"

"Kara!" Clark exclaimed.

Anti-Monitor did a gesture as he faded in a glow of light. "This isn't over."

* * *

The heroes kept fighting the villains until the villains disappeared, much to the heroes' confusion.

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"It looks like they're falling back." Ollie said.

"Kara, do you copy?" Oliver called out. "Kara? Clark? Anyone?"

* * *

They rushed into the chamber, where Clark was cradling Kara D. in his arms, on verge of tears.

"Kara…" Barry stared in shock as he saw one of his closest friends so beaten and battered and from the looks of it, she didn't have much time.

"Kara, stay with us. Come on." Clark begged.

"No… I can't… but it's OK…" Kara D. said.

"No, don't give up, come on." Barry begged as he held Kara D. by her hand, also on verge of tears.

"I knew this was the only way..." Kara D. smiled weakly, coughing out. "I've made my peace with that I would die… so that the multiverse can live… and you taught me to do whatever it takes…" She smiled at Oliver and Barry. "No matter the cost… even if it means you have to go against your beliefs…"

"We've slowed the Anti-Monitor down for now but this isn't going to end here. He won't stop." Pariah said.

"For what it's worth…" Kara D. smiled at Clark, Barry, Lena, J'onn and Oliver. "I love you… all of you… and there's no one else I'd rather be here with…"

Kara D. slumped her head as life ebbed away from her in Clark's arms and he sobbed into her chest, while Oliver held Barry by his shoulder as Barry's eyes were getting wet and Lena leaned onto J'onn, who hugged her as she was trying to hold back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write in so many fight scenes and juggling between so many characters but I hope you were able to follow and enjoy them.
> 
> In case you don't know, Tom Welling from Smallville, who played Clark Kent, also played in Lucifer Season 3 the main villain of the season, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, who was later revealed to be (* WARNING, SPOILERS! *) Cain, from "Cain and Abel" and Lucifer struck an alliance with him to find a way to kill him for good but Cain later got afraid of being dead for good and betrayed Lucifer and Lucifer managed to kill him. Welling was good as Pierce, a by-the-book hard-ass lieutenant and later a psychopathic ruthless murderer but there was also an annoying love triangle that hit my nerves, with Lucifer/Chloe/Pierce. (* END SPOILERS *)
> 
> Also, Tom Ellis who plays Lucifer, also appeared in Merlin as Cenred, king of Essetir, who tried to conquer Camelot with Morgana's help but Morgana betrayed him.
> 
> What annoys me is how Lucifer downplays a bit the powers of Lucifer and other celestials, so in this story, Lucifer and other celestials are almost as powerful as the ones from Supernatural show, not just as, since that would make them too OP'd .
> 
> Smallville Zod is referred to as "Zod", DCEU Zod is referred to as "General".
> 
> Yes, Kara D. is dead here. As much as unlikeable Arrowverse Kara is in canon, I try to make her more likeable in my stories, so I hope I've managed to make you feel at least some sympathies for her. The writers should've killed Kara off and then have the Spectre create a new version of Kara and have Barry disappear and then return like in The Flash: Rebirth, instead of the disrespect to Oliver. Supergirl was a bit better in Season 5 asides from Crisis and Kara was more likeable, but the show in general declined in quality after Season 2. Thank God that the show ends with Season 6 and at least Melissa can then focus on her new motherhood duties and I wish her, Chris Wood and their newborn son a good health.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	10. The Flash vanishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the heroes recover from the death of one of their close friends, they must keep going in order to stop Anti-Monitor and they realize that another dreadful prophecy about the Crisis is about to become true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I'm going to kill him." Clark clenched his fists. "I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"No." Kal said as he, Superman and Supes held Clark by his shoulder. "We understand how you feel and we won't let him get away with it."

"But you need to get ahold of yourself, Clark and not let your emotions get the best of you. Kara sacrificed herself to save the multiverse and if you go after Anti-Monitor blindly and get yourself killed, it'll all have been for nothing." Oliver said and Clark breathed out.

"You're right." Clark said.

"I'll take her body." J'onn said as he picked Kara D.'s corpse, while Oliver and Barry were trying to hold back tears, mourning for one of their closest friends as J'onn flew off.

* * *

A glow of light appeared out of nowhere within the chamber as Psycho-Pirate, Alexander and Lex observed Anti-Monitor forming, with his armor in cracks and Thawne entering.

"You look like you have been dragged through dozens of kinds of crap. What happened?" Lex asked.

"Doesn't matter. The foolish Supergirl tried to destroy me and damaged my armor." Anti-Monitor said. "I underestimated the Paragons and their allies but we will defeat them on my turf."

"And I suspect you will uphold your end of the bargain?" Alexander asked.

"We will." Thawne promised.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1** _

Allegra watched the news about the red storm covering the entire planet and other Earths converging and people panicking as she was going through Nash's journals, wondering what could help, when something caught her interest as a photo fell off one of the pages and she noticed that on it was Nash and a woman, who bore a strong resemblance to her and she realized that it must have been her doppelganger and that was probably why Nash was so fond of her as she, out of curiosity, went through Nash's journals and her eyes widened.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"I'm so sorry, Barry." Oliver placed his hand on Barry's shoulder as they both sat down, mourning for Kara D.

"She did what she thought was right. Always did." Barry said sadly.

"That's all we can do." Oliver sighed. "I thought I could stop this and save you both but now I see that… sometimes, you can't change your fate. All you can do is try to make the best even from the worst situations, which she did."

"I'm also going to die… but if that's my fate, I'm not going to go down groveling. I'm gonna get up on my feet and face it." Barry vowed, clenching his fists as they looked up into the skies and saw other Earths stop moving.

"Looks like the convergence has stopped… at least for now." Kal said.

"Thanks to Kara. Our Kara." Barry said, turning to Kara K.

"She was a good person. Let's make sure her sacrifice isn't in vain." Kara K. nodded.

"We need to find the Anti-Monitor. He has retreated but he will be back." Bruce said.

"How exactly are we supposed to track down a cosmic god?" Dick questioned.

" _Do you copy? Barry!_ " Iris reached out.

"Iris?" Barry tapped his comms.

" _Barry, if you can get back here, we need you in S.T.A.R. Labs, right now._ " Iris said.

"Cisco, can you open the breach?" Barry asked, turning to Cisco, who reached out with his hand and opened a breach.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1** _

"Nash did _what_?" Barry demanded as Allegra and Iris filled him in.

"That door under Central City, Nash figured it out. It's not just a lead about the Monitor and the Crisis, it's a backdoor." Iris explained.

"Backdoor to what?" Oliver asked.

"To the antimatter universe. To Anti-Monitor's domain." Pariah explained as he teleported into S.T.A.R. Labs. "I discovered one as well, eons ago, which released him. And Nash Wells also found one and by glimpsing into Anti-Monitor's antimatter universe, Anti-Monitor had a glimpse into your universe as well. And as I have said, he will finish what he had started."

"He has retreated. I think we should take the fight to him, while we still can." Barry said.

"Barry, this is suicide." Iris protested.

"Look, Kara sacrificed herself to stop him and I'm not going to let her death be in vain, every second we waste here, he's recovering his strength, we need to stop him before he finishes wiping out the entire multiverse." Barry said.

"What about you?" Patty pointed out.

"This isn't about me." Barry said as he turned to Patty, determined. "It's about every person alive in every universe."

"Are you sure about this?" Iris asked, not wanting to see Barry die.

"Iris, if we don't do whatever it takes, then everything we've been through, all our losses, sacrifices our friends have made, it will all have been for nothing. This is it, people." Barry said and after a moment of consideration, they all nodded.

"If you're sure about this…" Oliver started.

"How are we going to get there?" Frost asked.

* * *

_**Central City** _

Oliver, Barry, Kal, Diana, Wonder Woman, Bruce, Cisco, Sara, Harry, Frost and Dick were in the underground tunnels as Barry had in his hands one of Nash's journals.

"Now, if Nash was right…" Barry read as Cisco vibed the door and saw the vision and then tapped the symbols on the door as each of them glowed before the door opened.

* * *

As soon as they entered, they were in some kind of a lab as they looked around.

"You think we're in Anti-Monitor's turf?" Oliver asked, recognizing the architecture.

"Guys." Barry pointed to the treadmill on which was a blur, a speedster running and Barry watched in superspeed and his eyes widened upon seeing the man wearing his father's face and also the Flash's costume. "Oh, my God…"

"What?" Oliver, Cisco and Frost asked.

"It's the Flash from Earth-90." Barry explained.

"Who?" Kal demanded.

"A version of me." Barry said.

"How did he get here?" Oliver asked.

"Anti-Monitor seized him."

They turned around and faced the Psycho-Pirate but upon seeing his mask, they all faltered, fear taking them over as Oliver relived him seeing Sara get sucked out, both from Gambit and Amazo, his father commit suicide, Yao Fei's, Shado's, Tommy's, Moira's and Laurel's deaths all of his greatest tragedies, Barry remembered watching Zoom murder his father, Cisco relived mourning for Dante, Kal remembered cradling dead Alicia Baker in his arms or him and Martha staying at Jonathan's side, when he was dying from a heart attack, Wonder Woman relived Steve Trevor's death, Bruce and Dick remembered their parents' and Jason Todd's deaths, Sara remembered being captured by Ivo's men, her brutal training in the League and forced to become cold as she did assassinations, while working for Ra's al Ghul, Cisco relived grieving for Dante, Frost remembered mourning for Ronnie and grief after realizing that her father had been taken over by Icicle.

Barry quickly recovered and rushed at Psycho-Pirate, punching him in the face, knocking him out.

"Using our greatest fears against us? That doesn't work on me anymore." Barry said, remembering what Ramsey had done to him recently.

"Can we shut it down?" Bruce asked, turning to the antimatter emitter and gesturing to Barry-90, who was on a treadmill.

Barry then remembered the vision he had seen, when he projected his mind into the future with the help of Jay Garrick. "I think I know how." He then took a breath and remembered Patty, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Ralph, all the Wellses and his parents.

"We need to reverse the flow of energy at the power source." Harry said.

"How are we going to do that?" Clark asked.

"Reverse the flow at its source." Barry said, turning to the orb of energy floating above the treadmill, remembering the vision he had seen, when Jay Garrick helped him project his mind into the future. "This is it."

Oliver, Sara, Cisco and Caitlin realized what was he talking about.

"No…" Cisco shook his head.

"Barry… there has to be another way." Caitlin begged.

"The Flash vanishes in the Crisis." Oliver realized. "Barry, you need to think about—"

Suddenly, a red bolt of lightning sped in, knocking everyone down as Barry glared at the speedster in yellow suit. "Our race isn't over yet, Flash."

"I'm not going to let you hurt them, ever again." Barry growled as he and Thawne sped at each other, exchanging blows as Barry and Thawne then sped around the orb of antimatter.

"What is going on?" Oliver demanded as the chamber started to shake.

"We need to get out of here!" Kal ordered as they started to run, with Kal, Clark, Kara K. and Superman flying everyone as far from the chamber as possible.

"This is it, Barry, you and me, one last run!" Thawne gloated.

"It ends here, Thawne!" Barry said, grabbing Thawne in chokehold but Thawne shook him off as they kept circling around the orb and neither one of them noticed that they started to disintegrate.

"It will never end! I'll always be with you and like I told you, I always win, Flash!" Thawne vowed.

"You are not winning this time!" Barry vowed as both of them started to disintegrate and decay until they turned into nothingness as the chamber started to crumble and the machine started to overload and then a giant explosion followed.

* * *

The heroes kept running before they turned and saw a giant explosion and a wall of energy consumed them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I've never watched Black Lightning and I've heard that it's mostly average, so it might not be that bad but I don't really have a desire to watch the show, especially, since Arrowverse went down the drain after Oliver's death and end of Arrow, when no hero within the Justice League helps each other.
> 
> Yes, Earth-1 Barry disappeared, just like in comic book Crisis, alongside Thawne, since what majorly pissed me off was the writers killing off Barry from The Flash (1990 series), and it was quality-wise in a lot of aspects much better than Arrowverse Flash and what's infuriating is how they made most of the good DC Comics shows like Birds of Prey, The Flash (1990) or Smallville go down the drain and make them worth nothing to prop up their crappy Arrowverse shows, whose quality had declined long ago.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	11. Dawn of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paragons and the heroes make their final stand against the Anti-Monitor at the dawn of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver, Ollie, Sara, Lena, Kal, J'onn, Clark, Superman, Dick, Diana, Bruce, Cisco, Constantine, Kara K., Lucifer, Wonder Woman, Harry and Frost were in some kind of a desert as they looked around, in shock and they had no time to process and grieve before Corrigan appeared in front of them.

"Where the hell are we?" Oliver demanded.

"You are at the Dawn of Time in the antimatter universe." Corrigan explained.

"What?" Ollie demanded, confused.

"The very beginning of the creation itself." Lucifer realized.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bruce asked.

"This is the very beginning of the creation and since you destroyed the antimatter emitter, Anti-Monitor decided for a contingency plan." Corrigan said.

"That is, devouring all universes right when they are born." Bruce deduced.

"And when he does, he will rule them all, with us as his loyal followers." Alexander said as he appeared with Lex and Luthor.

"You are insane, Lex. He will destroy us all!" Kal yelled.

"It was always going to come down to this, Clark!" Alexander sneered and Kal stiffened. "I remember everything. And our story is coming to an end."

"Not yet. It's far from over, Lex." Kal sneered.

"In this case, I concur." Lex said as he put on his Lexo-suit and attacked with his kryptonite blades but Clark flew at him as they exchanged blows.

"Go! We will handle them!" Superman said as he engaged Ares, who swung his axe but Superman dodged and slammed him to the ground.

Ollie fired arrows that knocked the shurikens Adrian had thrown off the trajectory before engaging him.

Harry fired from his pulse rifle as Zoom and Rival dodged before the Flash and Bart knocked them down.

The heroes that had remained and survived the convergence engaged the surviving villains as the Paragons rushed forward.

* * *

The Paragons ended at a large crater as they looked around.

"Where the hell are we?" Lena demanded.

"You have sealed your own fates! This is the day the multiverse dies!" Anti-Monitor snarled and fired an antimatter beam and the Paragons covered their faces before suddenly, the beam stopped in front of some kind of a barrier as they stared in shock as next to them appeared a dark-haired man that Lena immediately recognized, despite not actually meeting him.

"Hello, Morgana." The man said with a strong British accent.

"Merlin?" Lena demanded in disbelief and next thing they knew, a shockwave of energy knocked Anti-Monitor back as he grunted.

* * *

"Take down the devil." Alexander said and Ares attacked Lucifer, who was in his Devil form and they attacked each other telekinetically and Alexander realized that he needed supernatural allies to attack the supernatural foes.

"We are the gods, who will remake the universe!" Luthor said victoriously.

"You're right… except about one thing. There can be only one Lex Luthor." Alexander said and Luthor frowned before Alexander plunged a knife into Luthor's neck and he gagged, blood filling his mouth as he fell off the cliff to his demise and then Alexander pulled out a remote and turned on a switch.

"I am the Man of Tomorrow, not you, Clark!" Lex shouted as he and Clark exchanged blows but Superman flew at Lex and slammed him to the ground. Lex tried to fire a beam from his suit but nothing happened.

"You're yesterday's news, Lex." Superman sneered before knocking Lex out.

"I will show you that humanity is weak!" Ares vowed, as he fired lightning at Diana, who absorbed it with her bracers and threw it back at Ares, temporarily taking him out of the fight.

Ollie and Bruce were fighting Malcolm and Vordigan as Ollie caught Vordigan's arrow and fired it back, grazing Vordigan. Bruce and Malcolm exchanged blows, Bruce blocking with his bracers as Malcolm attacked with his bow but Bruce slammed Malcolm's bow at his face, dazing him. Malcolm caught a batarang that Bruce threw but it then exploded, blinding him before Bruce knocked him out. Vordigan and Ollie crossed their bows before Vordigan knocked Ollie down but the next thing Vordigan knew, he was shot in the back as he stilled and Vordigan turned around as Harry fired from his pulse rifle, shooting again as Vordigan was knocked down.

Zoom was in a high speed chase with Bart and the Flash before Bart started to run faster and as Zoom tried to run faster, suddenly, he was slowed down by a blizzard from Caitlin, until he was frozen completely and Cisco then fired his vibe blasts, shattering Zoom into pieces.

* * *

Oliver reached for his quiver as his arrows were suddenly infused with powers he had never felt before as he fired then at Anti-Monitor, while Sara threw shurikens.

Anti-Monitor staggered back but was unfazed, snarling in rage as he fired an antimatter beam at Kal, who dodged and hit Anti-Monitor in the face, knocking him down.

Wonder Woman absorbed lightning from the skies and slammed her bracers, creating a magical shockwave, hurting Anti-Monitor, who screamed in pain.

"Keep pushing! We can't falter, not for a moment!" Lyla ordered, firing energy beams at Anti-Monitor.

"Anti-Monitor… you have failed this multiverse!" Oliver yelled as he fired three arrows at once as they were infused with energy he had never felt before, as Anti-Monitor roared as they exploded, hurting him.

* * *

Adrian and Nightwing were crossing weapons until Nightwing flipped back and deflected shurikens that Adrian threw. Adrian was about to attack again but was lifted into the air by Constantine's magic and thrown far away, taken out of the fight temporarily.

Savitar sped towards the heroes, about to kill them, but Bart phased through the armor, knocking Savitar down and getting him out of his armor. As Savitar recovered, Diana cut his head off.

Tim Westcott turned into a tornado of sand, suffocating them all but Lucifer summoned hellfire and Tim screamed in pain before he turned into a glass statue as Lucifer neared Tim.

"I will see you in Hell, you bloody bastard." Lucifer said and Tim was shattered into pieces and his remnants burned into ashes.

* * *

"You will die! You will all die!" Anti-Monitor yelled as he was surging with energy, as if he was about to explode and the next thing the Paragons knew, they were also surging with energy as they tried releasing it at Anti-Monitor, whose body dissolved but he still remained as a flaming skeleton.

"He keeps coming back, no matter what we do!" Dick said.

"That does it. That's it!" Kal yelled as he flew towards Anti-Monitor, who fired a wave of antimatter, just as Lyla and the Specter unleashed their energies at Anti-Monitor.

A giant humanoid-shaped shadow flew towards the battle with an omega symbol on its forehead and then a giant explosion followed as Kal charged through it and then, the next thing everyone knew, there was a blinding light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Merlin showed up and Lena has accessed fully Morgana's magic. This was an idea I had considered after reading "Heroes, Magicians and Luthors" from Aragorn II Elessar and "Of Kryptonians and Queens" from Michael Weyer.
> 
> Yes, Alexander (Smallville Lex) decided to double-cross both Luthors and killed Luthor and tampered with Lex's exo-suit, since any version of Lex is insane enough to do that and while Arrowverse Lex was great, don't give a damn about DCEU Lex and no one will ever top Michael Rosenbaum.
> 
> A bit cheesy part and not really proud of this chapter but hope you liked it and I think that those familiar with Smallville can agree that Tim got exactly what he deserved and those also familiar with Lucifer or who had been filled in, might find this very ironic, Lucifer doing Kal a favor.
> 
> Any guesses who helped the Paragons beat the Anti-Monitor? * chuckles *
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes process the aftermath of Crisis and the changes in the multiverse as they mourn for their friends as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

When Sara woke up, she was back in her room in her family house and looked around, confused.

"What…"

"Are you alright?"

Sara stiffened as she turned her head and looked at Laurel. "Laurel? What…"

"Nightmares again?" Laurel asked.

Sara hugged Laurel tightly, not believing it but processing for a moment. "Wait… are you…"

"I'm her. Not Black Siren. She's back on Earth-2. We convinced her to turn over a new leaf, remember?" Laurel asked.

Sara frowned. She did remember Black Siren joining them and so on but suddenly, another set of memories flashed in front of her, with _both_ Sara and Laurel reaching Black Siren and convincing her to redeem herself.

"Yeah…" Sara admitted.

"Alright, time to go to work, honey." Quentin said as he put on his suit and Sara smiled in relief but then remembered the loss of Barry and Kara. Two of her closest friends were gone… and just a few people remember what happened.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Nash groaned in pain as he woke up on a stretcher back in the lab as Caitlin held him.

"Easy." Caitlin said.

"What… how…" Nash breathed out.

"Nash, is it you?" Caitlin asked.

"Of course it's me, Snow." Nash assured.

"His brainwave activity seems normal."

Nash recognized the voice and turned to Allegra. "Allegra?"

"No. You keep mixing us up, right? My doppelganger is with Iris, working." The woman resembling Allegra said and Nash realized that it was his surrogate daughter, somehow alive.

"Maya…" Nash breathed out in relief and hugged her in relief as they smiled before Nash remembered. "Barry. Where's Barry?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned grim as Nash noticed their solemn looks and turned to the newspapers and read the headline.

"THE FLASH VANISHES IN CRISIS", written by Iris West.

* * *

_**Star City** _

Still processing what had happened, Oliver was in the cemetery but couldn't find Laurel's or Tommy's graves. Then he noticed the grave of his father and himself, which he recognized from when the Gambit had gone down and then he noticed another grave and then he felt like if he had been gut-punched.

" _In the loving memory of the Flash and Supergirl, who have stopped the Crisis on Infinite Earths_ "

Oliver fell on his knees and was in tears, mourning for two of his closest friends before familiar hands touched his shoulders but Oliver ignored them, too full of grief at the moment to process that they were with him.

"It's tough, I know. I miss them too, buddy." Tommy said.

"We're still with you, my little boy." Moira promised.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Diggle asked as he put on his suit.

"Let's go." Lyla said, with JJ and Little Sara behind them as they left the apartment.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Diggle, Lyla and their children, Felicity, Roy, Thea, Joe, Henry, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Allegra, Harry, Nash, Maya, Jesse, Jay, Patty, Iris, Captain Singh, Eddie, Wally, Ray, Snart, Mick, Lisa, Alex, Alura, Dick, J'onn, Clark, Lois, James, Winn, Mon-El, Imra, Nia, Lena, Eliza and Jeremiah had attended the funeral.

"When I first met Barry, we didn't get off the right foot." Oliver cleared his throat. "But I knew somewhere in my gut that he was a good man deep down, highly driven by getting justice for his father and would always try to do things the right way, even if there might not be. He would try to see the best in people, even when it might not have been in them." He took a deep breath. "Barry would go beyond and above and to great lengths to do right by everyone. He saved countless of lives over and over again, even though there were some he couldn't save without paying a high price."

Oliver then wiped his eyes, sniffing. "In a lot of ways, Barry had been like a brother to me. When I was in a dark place, Barry helped me find my way to the light. He reminded me that it was my humanity that helped me keep going even through my darkest days. He could inspire the light and bring the best even in the worst of people." He glanced at Snart, Mick and Lisa. "Wherever Barry is…" He looked up into the sky. "Today you've brought the best in everyone here."

They all mourned for Barry for few respectful moments before J'onn took Oliver's place, as he cleared his throat.

"In many ways, Kara was to me like another daughter." J'onn said. "She was naïve sometimes, full of hope and fierce and emotional." He smiled fondly as his eyes got wet. "She'd try to stand for goodness and justice and try to stand by her values, even though it cost her family…" He turned to Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza and Alura. "It cost her friends…" He glanced at Lena, remembering their short fallout. "It cost her love…" He glanced at Mon-El. "But she managed to pull back from that edge. Kara is an embodiment of the best of both humans and aliens. And if someone like them could stop the Crisis, imagine what all of us can achieve if we work together.

We need to remember what it took to win, as we restore what we had lost. This wasn't a victory won by a single species or army. If we can put down our grievances long enough to stop even the gods themselves, then nothing can stop us from reaching new heights. It may take some time but we need to restore everything that we've lost. Our homes, our worlds, all of this and more. Together, we can build a future greater than any single one of us could ever imagine. A future paid for by the lives of those that fought and died besides us."

The atmosphere turned solemn again for a moment, all of them remembering the people they had lost in the past, even though they were back in the new multiverse, those, whose memories were preserved or were restored by J'onn, could feel their wounds open.

"A future many are not going to live to see. And while we still have many challenges ahead of us, if there's one thing we've learned, when we stand together, we can face anything head-on. And we will honor those who died to make sure we live to see that future." J'onn finished and there was not one dry eye at the memorial, when he finished his speech.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Dante, Wally, Harry, Jesse, Nash, Iris, Eddie, Ralph and Allegra were in Cortex, toasting and mourning for Barry.

* * *

_**LAPD, Earth-66** _

Chloe Decker was at her desk, just numbly working before she looked up and felt like if time had frozen.

"Hello, Chloe." Lucifer said.

Chloe felt her heart race as she breathed out before she burst into tears and hugged Lucifer, kissing him. "You're back…"

"I'm back, Chloe." Lucifer promised. "I love you."

* * *

_**Metropolis, Earth-167** _

Alexander was in LexCorp and read the newspapers about Superman rescuing a group of astronauts in space as he smirked.

"I remember everything, Clark. And I once told you, every hero is just as great as his villain." Alexander said. Now that he knew everything, he could up his game to a new level.

* * *

_**The Speed Force** _

Barry and Thawne were in a high-speed chase within the Speed Force before Barry lunged at Thawne, who disintegrated into atoms.

"It ends here, Thawne!" Barry vowed as Thawne screamed, vanishing.

"Nooo!" Thawne screamed, disintegrating into atoms.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth Prime** _

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked as they looked on the screen.

"It's a storm. Antimatter, dark wave, photons, it's just like when we destroyed Savitar or when we turned on the particle accelerator." Cisco said as he looked at the readings.

* * *

_**The Arrow Lair, Star City, Earth Prime** _

"What are you doing, kid?" Slade asked as Oliver was looking over the profiles of Dick, Cisco, Sara, Laurel, Clark and other heroes.

"I need to make sure that their deaths are not in vain." Oliver said. "New Earth, new heroes, new villains. We need to create a team."

"When do we start?" Slade smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only ones that remember the Crisis, are the Paragons, plus J'onn, who went through the memories of them and the main characters of Arrowverse (Oliver, Sara, Diggle, J'onn, Lena, Clark etc.) due to J'onn probing through the Paragons' memories and restoring them to the rest of the main characters and Earth-1 and Earth-38 are merged now.
> 
> What majorly pissed me off though, was Arrowverse killing off Harry and Jesse and as much as I have softened around Nash post-Crisis, the Wellses deserve better than merging with him but I hope I did Nash here some justice.
> 
> Plus, dozens of things pissed me off in Arrow finale as well. Slade not showing up at Oliver's funeral and I don't buy the ban because of DCEU and Titans, considering DCEU Flash's cameo in COIE, Henry Allen not alive and the same for Earth-1 Laurel staying dead. But it felt to me that some things had to stay unchanged, like Nora dying at Thawne's hands, since that's what made Barry the hero in the first place and it felt to me that Nora alive again, invalidated everything Barry had done but Henry is alive and free but it just didn't feel right to me to bring Nora back, new universe or not, hope you understand but hope you like the other Crisis changes.
> 
> And I did briefly consider teasing Sara pregnant with Mia, but then another group of fanatics (Not Laurel fanatics, but Diggle fanatics this time), who had trashed me about including Slade as Oliver's brother and whined that Diggle is Oliver's brother, once again, alongside with reminding me why I hated Season 8 and Mia's behavior in it, killed any inspiration about making Mia Oliver/Sara child. Honestly, at this point, I don't see myself making Mia Oliver/Sara or Oliver/Laurel child at all, asides from crack fics or shorter stories, mainly due to my disappointment with the series finale and the backdoor pilot to "Green Arrow and the Canaries" and the harassment of different groups of fanatics (Diggle fanatics) just reinforced that decision. With the Laurel fanatics, I honestly just don't care anymore, to me they're all bark, no bite but the other kind, it's just frustrating.
> 
> Hope you like how I handled the ending and my version of Crisis of Infinite Earths. I'll be honest, I'm not particularly proud of it, mainly because there were too many fandoms and characters to handle and I guess I was too burned out to write group fight scenes or large-scale fight scenes after writing "Apocalypse Incoming" and "Come Together".
> 
> The funeral part is from my other story "Apocalypse Incoming", which was loosely inspired by COIE but I didn't want to do a rewrite of a memorial scene, so I hope you don't mind I used the same scene from my other story with some mild rewrites.
> 
> So, in this story, Kara is indeed dead, alongside Barry, whose return is just "teased" though, just like before The Flash: Rebirth and I don't really plan on writing Barry actually returning and let's just say that this story explains the merging of Earths in my The Darhk War series. I had originally planned COIE in my series at first but the actual crossover drove a wedge into the plans I had, so I decided to make COIE non-canon to the series, asides from the multiverse reborn and Earths merging, hope it works and Alexander remembering is just teased, not really in the mood to write more stories.
> 
> Plus, Arrowverse is dead after Oliver's death, since the Justice League doesn't help out each other, Kara and the Super-Friends combat a worldwide terrorist organization on their own, Freeland was invaded by a foreign country and no one helps out from JL and Oliver forming JL is more like teased here.
> 
> And as much as I have been enjoying Season 5 of Lucifer, it kind of plays too much with the lore and I'm sure the Christians would want the show banned at this point, so I'm ignoring Season 5 and Lucifer is back with Chloe indefinitely.
> 
> Hope you have liked this story and my version of COIE, alongside with the stories that were a prelude to it and I hope I have at least done the characters, especially Oliver, Barry and Kara more justice than how Arrowverse handled it and made Kara at least more likeable.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
